


The Bird in the Cage

by lostinjupiter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drugs, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinjupiter/pseuds/lostinjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis es novio del hermano mayor de Harry, Evan, por parte de quien sufre tanto maltrato físico como sicológico. Harry cree que Louis es como un pájaro atrapado dentro de una jaula.</p><p>Y Louis es demasiado hermoso para una jaula.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Una historia corta y simple de no más de siete capítulos. Cada capítulo no cuenta con más de ocho hojas. Espero les guste (:

**I**

**Oropéndola dorada**

 

Sus ojos color esmeralda se encontraban clavados en el libro de aves que desde hacía unos días le venía acompañando, ya que debía hacer un trabajo sobre ellas para su clase de biología. Sin embargo, los gritos y sollozos provenientes de la habitación contigua no le permitían concentrarse. La molesta voz de Evan, su hermano mayor, retumbaba de manera desagradable en sus oídos.

 

Intentaba no oír los gritos, no quería oír las mierdas que le gritaba su hermano a su novio porque sabía cómo reaccionaría y no sabría si podría controlarse ésta vez.

 

Desde la muerte de su madre, Evan se había vuelto un chico violento, y eso era algo que Harry aún no lograba entender. Aquella situación a todos les había golpeado fuertemente, pero sólo su hermano había adoptado esa actitud fría y cortante con el resto.

 

Su hermano se había vuelto cruel, y era su novio la principal víctima de eso. Ambos vivían en Londres, lugar donde estudiaban en la Universidad, pero habían vuelto a pasar las vacaciones de invierno allí a sus respectivos hogares, y desde entonces todo había sido una mierda.

 

— Evan, detente. –pidió una voz quebrada, y él sintió una puntada en su pecho.

 

— Todo lo que tenías que hacer era traerme la mercancía. –Dijo su hermano intentando sonar calmado.- ¡Sólo debías traerme la jodida mercancía y no fuiste capaz de hacerlo, Louis!

 

Los gritos y las peleas se hacían cada vez más constantes y a él le dolía el alma al oír la manera en que su hermano trataba a ese chico.

 

Louis, Louis Tomlinson, el chico de preciosos ojos azules, cabello castaño y particular tono de voz. El chico perfecto, su chico perfecto, cuyo único defecto era su novio, claro, Evan Styles, su hermano.

 

— Lo siento, no pu… -su voz se apagó de golpe y él no lo dudó más. Sin pensarlo, puso el separador de páginas en el capítulo de la oropéndola dorada y salió de su habitación dispuesto a enfrentar a su hermano. Evan se encontraba con el puño cerrado, mirando con odio a Louis quien permanecía en el suelo sollozando.

 

— ¿Pasa algo, Harry? –preguntó Evan al sentir la puerta de su habitación abrirse, pero sin dejar de mirar al oji-azul.

 

— ¿Estás bien, Louis? –inquirió el menor ignorando a su hermano. El chico le miró con preocupación, y Harry pudo notar en esa mirada que Louis prefería que él no estuviera ahí.

 

— Te he hecho una pregunta, hermanito. –siguió Evan.

 

— Vete a la mierda, Evan. –Contestó Harry sabiendo cómo ponía eso a su hermano.

 

— ¿Qué? – los ojos del mayor centellaron de rabia.

 

— Que te vayas a la mierda. –repitió cerrando la puerta tras su espalda.

 

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando su hermano llegó hasta él, se le lanzó encima y comenzaron a pelear. Harry adoraba con el alma aquellos momentos, ya que a pesar de que Evan era tres años mayor que él, eso no se notaba en su físico; si bien Harry era un poco más pequeño que su hermano, de todas maneras era más fuerte que él.

 

— ¿Qué demonios? –oyeron la voz de su padre al salir de la habitación.

 

Cuando su padre y Louis lograron separarlos, se percataron que a Evan le sangraba la nariz, mientras que Harry parecía tener un pequeño corte en el labio inferior.

 

— Louis, creo que mejor te vas a casa. –dijo Robin en tono tranquilo. El chico asintió y besó superficialmente los labios de su novio, haciendo hervir la sangre del menor, al cual le dedicó una enigmática mirada antes de retirarse.

 

— ¿Qué pasó para que se golpearan de esa manera? –preguntó su padre una vez se calmaron los ánimos.

 

— Evan estaba golpeando a Louis. –soltó Harry entre dientes.

 

— ¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Qué mierda te pasa? –Evan lo empujó, por lo que Robin tuvo que interponerse entre ellos nuevamente.

 

— ¿Evan? Dime la verdad. –exigió su padre.

 

— Demonios, tengo veintiún años, ¿qué mierda les importa si tengo una discusión con mi novio? –soltó con rabia.

 

— ¿Lo golpeaste? –Silencio- ¡¿Lo golpeaste, Evan?! –la voz de su padre sonaba realmente enojada.

 

— Sí, maldita sea, lo hice. Louis es un jodido imbécil que no puede hacer nada bien, lo merecía. –terminó diciendo, lo cual volvió loco a Harry… otra vez, pero para su sorpresa, ésta vez fue su padre quien empuñó su mano y golpeó el rostro de su hermano.

 

Los ojos del menor se abrieron sorprendidos, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante lo ocurrido. Evan no dijo una sola palabra y sólo se quedó allí quieto, mirando con odio a su padre.

 

— Quiero que me escuches, Evan. –Exigió su padre severamente.- Vas a terminar tu relación con Louis. No quiero verte más con él, ¿entiendes? – Evan soltó un grito y se encerró en su habitación. Robin suspiró y Harry pensó que ya era hora de volver a la suya.- Espera. –le detuvo su padre. Él se volteó a mirarle y Robin dudó unos momentos – Sé cómo te sientes respecto a Louis. –Su cuerpo se tensó.- Me he fijado en cómo lo miras…

 

— No sé de qué hablas. –trató de esquivar.

 

— No quiero que sufras, Harry. Él está enamorado de tu hermano. –Eso dolió.- Sé que es un buen chico, pero…

 

— Pero ama a mi hermano, lo sé. –señaló con pesar. – Buenas noches, papá.

 

Harry se encerró en su habitación y se lanzó sobre la cama contemplando el techo, preguntándose una y otra vez por qué un chico como Louis se había fijado en un idiota como su hermano. Dios, el oji-azul era amable, atento, cariñoso, risueño, caballero, cortés, todo lo opuesto a su hermano. Él merecía más, mucho más que un tipo como Evan. Es más, ni siquiera él creía merecerlo. Louis merecía a alguien que le cuidara, que le mimara… que le quisiera, que lo amara tanto o más que Harry.

 

Todo estaba tan mal en esa situación, partiendo por su hermano que era un idiota, luego Louis, enamorado de ese idiota, y posteriormente él, enamorado del novio de su hermano.

 

Suspiró con pesadez y también pensó en su padre, en lo difícil que debía ser para él hacerse cargo solo de ellos dos. Desde que su madre había muerto hacía tres años, Robin era quien se había encargado de sacarlos adelante, trabajando turnos extras en el taller de automóviles. Harry pensaba que lo había hecho de maravilla, pero su padre no pensaba eso. Cada vez que Robin miraba a su hermano, él podía notar un dejo de tristeza y frustración hacia él mismo, lo cual le dolía.

 

 _“Todo está muy jodido”_ , pensó cerrando sus ojos.

 

Unos golpecitos en su ventana le distrajeron, por lo que se levantó y caminó hasta ésta mirando hacia abajo, encontrándose con Louis, quien le hacía señas para que bajara.

 

Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, tomó sus llaves, una chaqueta, y bajó hasta el primer piso para luego salir.

 

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Louis? –preguntó notando que el mayor tenía su pómulo izquierdo inflamado y de un tono rojizo. El aludido no respondió y en cambio se acercó y acarició con su dedo pulgar el labio inferior de Harry, quien se alejó con un pequeño gemido de dolor cuando Louis pasó a llevar la herida que casi había olvidado. 

 

— Ven. –le llamó para que le siguiera hasta la cuneta, lugar donde tomaron asiento. – Déjame curar eso. –El oji-azul se quitó la mochila y extrajo algodón y una botella de vodka. Harry le miró extrañado.- No había alcohol en casa, solo tenía esto y… supuse que serviría. –señaló en un murmuro. El menor sonrió enternecido.

 

A veces olvidaba que Louis era un chico de veintiún años, amante de las fiestas y la noche. El oji-azul bebía, fumaba cigarrillos de vez en vez, y marihuana cada vez que podía. Harry era todo lo contrario, no bebía y no fumaba, y prefería dormir antes que ir a una fiesta. Era por eso que se le hacía difícil entender por qué lo quería tanto. ¿Cómo era posible que siendo tan distintos, él estuviera enamorado?

 

No, Harry en realidad sabía la respuesta, porque el sí conocía al verdadero Louis. El castaño era un chico romántico, tierno, sensible y tremendamente inseguro. Louis en realidad era un chico frágil, tras esa fachada de chico alegre, se escondía una temerosa persona.

 

— Bien, ahora no te muevas. –pidió Tomlinson luego de mojar el algodón con alcohol para pasarlo sobre el labio de Harry. 

 

— Oush. – Louis rió ante la mueca de dolor en el rostro de su cuñado.

 

Su herida dolía, ardía demasiado, pero la cercanía entre ellos, si bien le ponía un tanto nervioso, también le gustaba, así podía admirar con más detalle el rostro del mayor. Podía notar sus pupilas dilatándose y el gesto serio en su rostro, aquel gesto que siempre hacía cuando parecía estar concentrado en algo, pero secretamente su mente se hallaba volando en otros lugares.

 

Harry puso atención en su pómulo y sin darse cuenta comenzó a acariciar suavemente la zona con su mano, provocando que el castaño le mirara sorprendido.

 

— Uhm, creo que con eso estará bien. Sólo debes poner hielo, ya sabes. – dijo guardando la botella de alcohol en la mochila y el algodón en uno de los bolsillos de fuera, para luego tirarlo a la basura. 

 

— ¿Por qué aguantas que te haga esto? –inquirió el menor. 

 

— Eso no es asunto tuyo, Harry. –respondió en un susurró sin mirarle.

 

— No mereces esto, Louis. –dijo de igual manera.

 

— Harry no quiero hablar sobre esto. –el mayor levantó la mirada y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. 

 

— Debes buscar a alguien que te ame…

 

— Pero yo lo amo a él. – Harry sintió una nueva punzada en su pecho. 

 

— Lo sé. – Hubo un silencio entre ambos. Louis no le miraba, Harry, en cambio, no podía dejar de observarlo, mientras pensaba todas las cosas que le gustaría decirle, pero que claramente no podía ni debía.

 

— Yo… quería darte las gracias por lo de hace un rato. –Dijo tímidamente dedicándole una sonrisa que Harry no supo descifrar.- Pero no quiero que intervengas más en nuestras discusiones, Harry. – pidió con tono dulce. - ¿Puedes prometerme eso?

 

— No, no puedo. – el menor negó rotundamente poniéndose de pie.

 

— Harry, por favor. –pidió nuevamente levantándose también.

 

— No, Louis, no puedes pedirme eso. –dijo comenzando a alterarse. 

 

— No quiero que vuelva a dañarte, ¿sí? –soltó en un suspiro.

 

— Me importa una mierda lo que haga conmigo. 

 

— Hey, cuida ese vocabulario. –regañó graciosamente para quitarle un poco de tensión a la situación. Harry bufó.

 

— Mejor prométeme que no dejarás que vuelva a lastimarte. –habló el oji-verde. Louis suspiró.

 

— Lo prometo. 

 

— Bien. –Harry sabía que esa promesa no duraría mucho, pero de igual manera se sintió un poco mejor. – Yo tengo que entrar, es tarde. 

 

— Uhm, okay. Gracias otra vez. –repitió acercándose y poniéndose de puntitas para besar la frente del menor. – Buenas noches, Harry.

 

— Buenas noches, Louis. Pon hielo ahí. –dijo señalando su pómulo. El oji-azul asintió y volteó para comenzar a caminar.

 

Harry entró a su casa y fue hasta la cocina para buscar hielo, el cual envolvió en un paño para colocarlo sobre su labio. Subió a su habitación, se puso pijama y se recostó, mas conciliar el sueño se volvió una tarea imposible de completar debido a que las palabras de Louis daban vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza…

 

 _“Yo lo amo a él”_ , en serio dolía.

 

Era injusto. Era tan malditamente injusto, él había visto primero a Louis.

 

 _“Oh, Harry, eso suena tan infantil”_ , se regañó a sí mismo.

 

Entonces recordó la primera vez que vio a Louis. Había sido una tarde de verano en la escuela hacía ya tres años. Harry se preguntaba cómo es que jamás lo había visto antes, ya que Louis no es un chico que alguien pudiese ignorar, pero bueno, allí estaba él con el balón entre sus pies. Era rápido, veloz y hábil en aquel deporte. Se notaba que le gustaba mucho.

 

Su cabello castaño se movía de un lado a otro cuando corría y, a pesar de la distancia, él podía jurar ver centellar sus ojos azules. Sin embargo, lo que más le gustaba, era la forma en la que el sol iluminaba su dorada piel, haciéndola parecer parte de él, algo así como un rayito más de sol.

 

Sin querer, Harry pensó en la oropéndola dorada. Recordaba haber leído que era un ave muy inteligente y escurridiza, cuyo plumaje dorado hacía fácil confundirla con destellos solares.

 

 _“Justo como Louis”_ , pensó.

 

Su rostro se iluminó al pensar que Louis era como un pájaro, como una oropéndola dorada, pero Louis no volaba libre como ella. Louis se encontraba atrapado, enjaulado en una relación que no le hacía bien, y Harry temía que un día Louis, debido al encierro, olvidara cómo volar.

 

Si algo había aprendido respecto a los pájaros, era que éstos no debían estar enjaulados, arruinaba sus alas, opacaba su belleza.

 

Y Louis era demasiado hermoso para una jaula.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

 

**Pájaro cantor**

 

Como era de suponerse, Evan no acató la orden de su padre, y no terminó su relación con Louis, en cambio, siguió con ésta, empeorando las cosas. Ahora estaba más violento, y cada vez que Harry veía al oji-azul, lo encontraba con una nueva herida en su rostro, incluso ya tenía un par de cicatrices en su frente y mentón.

 

Louis era tan malditamente vulnerable.

 

El oji-verde se sentía cada vez más frustrado e impotente, pero no podía hacer nada. No había nada que hacer si Louis aceptaba aquellos malos tratos, si los incorporaba a su vida como algo normal.

 

Harry sentía odio hacia su hermano, pero más odio sentía hacia Louis. Sí, lo amaba con el alma, sin embargo odiaba que se hiciera ese daño a sí mismo. Odiaba que Louis permitiera que Evan le tratase como quisiera, que hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Odiaba que Louis intentara bajarle el perfil al asunto restándole importancia, mintiendo respecto a sus heridas.

 

Aquella tarde su padre no estaba, y él se encontraba en su habitación cuando oyó gemidos desde la otra habitación.

 

“Oh, Dios, por favor no…”, pensó cuando estos se hicieron más audibles, permitiéndole saber de quién provenían.

 

Louis.

 

Él no podía soportar eso, por lo que salió lo más rápido posible de su casa y corrió durante un par de cuadras. No quería estar allí, no quería volver a su casa, no quería encontrarse con ellos, no quería ver a Louis después de eso…

 

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, pero él se encargó de quitarlas pasando sus manos fuertemente por su rostro. Él no solía fumar, mas en situaciones como éstas, sentía que lo necesitaba, por lo que torpemente sacó la cajetilla de su bolsillo y encendió uno, comenzando a caminar sin rumbo.

 

Pensó en pasar a casa de uno de sus amigos, pero probablemente ellos ya estaban hartos del tema “Louis”, por lo que decidió sólo caminar y respirar un poco de aire.

 

Cuando ya comenzó a oscurecer, decidió regresar, pensando ilusamente que lo peor ya había pasado, mas al llegar, encontró a su hermano discutiendo con su padre, y Louis en medio, con un corte en su labio. Él le dirigió una mirada tímida y avergonzada para luego esconder la misma en el suelo.

 

— ¡Creí haber sido claro, Evan! –gritó su padre. Al parecer nadie más que el oji-azul había notado su presencia.

 

— Con un demonio, ¡soy mayor de edad! ¡No puedes obligarme a hacer cosas que no quiero! –contestó su hermano.

 

— Éstas bajo mi techo, por lo tanto debes obedecerme.

 

— A la mierda tú y tu casa. –Evan volteó y se encontró con él, pero no le dijo nada, sólo pasó a su lado y Louis fue detrás de él.

 

Harry decidió que subiría a su cuarto y se pondría los audífonos. No estaba de ánimos como para oír una nueva pelea. Ya estaba cansado de toda esa mierda. De su hermano, de Louis, de lo enamorado que estaba, de cuanto dolía, de cuanto se odiaba por lo mismo.

 

Se concentró en la música de The Ramones, cantó un poco en voz baja, mientras volvía al libro sin prestarle mucha atención, pero sirvió, ya que ni cuenta se dio cuando todo el escándalo hubo finalizado. De hecho, de no ser porque su padre entró a la habitación para decirle que su hermano se había ido de la casa, él jamás se hubiera enterado.

 

No sabía si reír o llorar por la noticia. Es decir, genial, su hermano se había ido, quizá volvería a Londres, eso traería un poco de paz a la casa, pero por otro lado, claramente se había llevado a Louis con él, y eso no era sinónimo de paz para su alma. Eso más bien le inquietaba, le molestaba y le preocupaba de sobremanera, ya que no quería ni imaginarse lo que hacía con el castaño cuando se encontraban realmente solos.

 

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Estaba cansado de intentar hacer entender a Louis que eso no era bueno para él, que no lo merecía, y dios, ya sabía aquel discurso de memoria gracias a todas las veces que lo había repetido…

 

“¿Estás bien?”, decidió preguntarle al oji-azul en un mensaje.

 

Espero la respuesta durante un par de minutos, un par de horas, mas esta no llegaba, por lo que comenzó a desesperarse un poco.

 

“Lou, sólo necesito saber si estás bien, contéstame”, pidió en un segundo intento, pero nada.

 

Eso no estaba bien. Louis siempre contestaba, Louis siempre estaba pendiente de su celular y eso era algo que a él le irritaba mucho, ya que un montón de veces mientras conversaban, el oji-azul se encontraba pegado a ese pequeño aparatito, pero siempre le prestaba atención, incluso cuando pareciera que no lo hacía.

 

Estaba a punto de salir de casa para dirigirse a la del mayor cuando su móvil vibró anunciando un nuevo mensaje.

 

“Sí, estoy bien. Tu hermano también, por si te interesa”, Harry soltó un bufido.

 

“¿Dónde estás?”, sabía que era obvio que se encontraran juntos, pero su hermano no le importaba, sólo quería saber de Louis. Esta vez la respuesta no tardó ni dos minutos.

 

“Estoy en mi casa. Evan se quedó donde unos amigos”, la respuesta lo alegró.

 

“¿Puedo ir e verte?”, se aventuró a preguntar mientras mordía sus labios. La respuesta tardó un poco, quizá porque Louis estaba pensando qué responder. Lo conocía, sabía que pensaba muy bien las cosas antes de hacerlas, y tener al hermano de tu novio en casa, es algo que el oji-azul pensaría mucho dadas las circunstancias.

 

“Sólo si prometes que no me mirarás de esa manera en la que me miras cada vez que cosas como estas suceden”, eso sonó como un trabalenguas, lo cual le hizo soltar una pequeña carcajada. No sabía a qué se refería Louis, pero aceptaría.

 

“Oh, y también debes prometer que no tocaremos el tema”, dijo Louis en un cuarto mensaje.

 

Uhm, eso era difícil de cumplir, pero qué más daba. Sólo quería verlo y asegurarse de que estuviera bien, así que iría e intentaría cumplir sus promesas.

 

“Lo prometo”, envió.

 

Se levantó de la cama, tomó una chaqueta y le dijo a su padre que saldría un momento. Robin sabía que su hijo hacía eso cada vez que se sentía agobiado, por lo que no puso ningún tipo de objeción y sólo le dijo que se abrigara, que afuera hacía frío.

 

Y efectivamente, afuera hacía un frío de mierda, mucho más que la noche anterior. El inhalar aire era algo doloroso, ya que podía sentir cómo el oxígeno quemaba sus vías respiratorias.

 

Por suerte, la casa de Louis quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras y no tardó demasiado en llegar. Jay le recibió con un cálido abrazo, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al ingresar al hogar, el cual se encontraba a una agradable temperatura.

 

Jay llamó a Louis, y este bajó hasta la mitad de las escaleras, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que subiera.

 

Una vez en la habitación, ambos se sentaron sobre la cama del castaño frente a frente, sin decir nada.

 

Harry se atrevió a acercarse un poco para acariciar la herida en el labio del mayor, pero éste adivinando la acción, se alejó como por acto reflejo, sabiendo que el contacto dolería.

 

— ¿Duele? –preguntó estúpidamente.

 

— Prometiste que no lo harías… -susurró Louis avergonzado.

 

— No he hecho nada. –protestó un tanto descolocado ante el comentario.

 

— Me estás mirando… de esa manera. –dijo en un nuevo murmuro.

 

— No sé a qué te refieres con eso exactamente. – señaló con sinceridad.

 

— Esa mirada de lástima, de pena. No puedo soportar que me mires así. – soltó un suspiro desesperado y tomó una almohada para cubrir su rostro.

 

— Louis, no te miro de esa manera. – dijo confundido. Él no miraba a Louis así, él no sentía pena o lástima por el oji-azul, él sentía amor por Louis, un inmenso e intenso amor.

 

Harry pensó que tal vez Louis confundía aquella mirada debido a que el mayor probablemente nunca se había sentido amado, quizá nunca nadie lo había mirado como él lo hacía, porque nunca nadie lo había amado como él. Quizá por eso se confundía, tal vez eso hacía que interpretara mal su mirada.

 

 

— ¿No? –preguntó quitándose lentamente la almohada de la cara.

 

— No, idiota. –rió un poco.

 

— Entonces, ¿qué es eso en tu mirada? –preguntó. A veces Harry se preguntaba si realmente él era menor que Louis, ya que muchas veces se sorprendía ante los infantiles e inocentes gestos y palabras del oji-azul.

 

No contestó. No sabía qué contestar sin dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos y sólo guardó silencio y siguió observándole, a ver si Louis podía captar el sentimiento detrás de sus ojos verdes.

 

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? –preguntó Harry luego de que Louis bostezara con cansancio.

 

— ¿No quieres quedarte? Digo… a dormir. –preguntó.

 

— ¿Quieres que me quede? –inquirió un tanto sorprendido.

 

— Haces que me sienta tranquilo, Hazza. Y necesito un poco de eso en mi vida. –señaló sonriendo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

 

— Está bien.

 

Louis le prestó un pijama y luego él se cambió. Posteriormente se metieron bajo las sábanas.

 

— ¿Harry? –llamó suavemente.

 

— ¿Uhm?

 

— ¿No temes no despertar nunca más? –Harry no comprendió.- ¿Qué pasa si me muero mientras duermo? –El oji-verde no supo qué responder. Y es que a veces Louis era tan impredecible… Nunca sabías con qué tipo de cosas te podía sorprender. - Sé que es algo irracional, pero a veces me da temor dormir. –El menor pudo oír la vergüenza en su voz.- Quizás tengo miedo porque he visto a mucha gente morir de esa manera. –susurró más como para sí mismo. Jay trabajaba en un geriátrico, por lo que, claro, probablemente Louis vio a muchas personas morir mientras dormían.

 

— Seguramente la gente que has visto morir así, padecía algún tipo de enfermedad o solamente eran muy ancianos. –Explicó Harry.- Tú eres joven, no te vas a morir en el sueño. –señaló. Sintió a Louis removerse en su lugar.

 

— Supongo que tienes razón. Bueno, te dejaré dormir. Buenas noches, Hazz.

 

— Buenas noches, Lou.

 

La respiración del oji-azul poco a poco se fue haciendo cada vez más lenta y tranquila, señal de que se había dormido. Harry volteó hacia él y observó, gracias a la luz del alumbrado público que se filtraba tenuemente por la cortina, cómo su cabello castaño caía suavemente sobre su cuello, el cual quiso acariciar y besar, pero obviamente no podía, por lo que nuevamente volteó procurando dormirse pronto.

 

Durante la mañana, una suave melodía se coló por sus oídos. Era agradable, era alegre, era Louis. No sabía qué canción era y no le interesaba, sólo le importaba oír la melodiosa voz de Louis durante la mañana.

 

“Podría oírte cantar toda la vida”, pensó románticamente, negándose a abrir los ojos, ya que sabía que una vez que lo hiciera, Louis dejaría de cantar, y él no quería eso. Él quería oír a Louis.

 

Y entonces Harry recordó otro pajarito; no sabía cuál era la especie, pero sabía que había una clase de pájaro cantor que cree morirse cada vez que se oscurece. En la mañana, cuando sale el sol, le sorprende seguir viviendo, entonces canta una bella canción…

:*

 

[/size]


	3. Vencejo

Luego de aquella noche que compartieron juntos, Harry no había vuelto a ver ni a Louis ni a su hermano durante dos semanas, y eso le tenía preocupado. Había intentado en la casa del oji-azul, pero Jay siempre le respondía que su hijo no se encontraba o que se hallaba durmiendo. Había intentado llamarlo y le enviaba mensajes porque no contestaba.

Respecto a Evan no tenía noticias, y aceptaba que se encontraba preocupado por él también.

Robin le había pedido que averiguara con los chicos a los cuales su hermano solía frecuentar, mas ninguno parecía tener noticias de su paradero. Harry también intentó con los chicos de la Universidad y se enteró de que Evan no había asistido a clases durante aquellas últimas semanas.

_“Louis, estoy preocupado. Necesito que nos veamos”_ , escribió en un texto a eso de las once de la mañana del día sábado, rogando porque Louis le contestara.

Esperó la respuesta durante todo el día, y esta sólo llegó cerca de las diez de la noche.

_“Si quieres, puedes venir, pero no te asombres por lo que encuentres”_ , eso hizo que su estómago se contrajera debido a la preocupación. Se sentía nervioso, pero por fin lo vería, y quizá podría tener noticias de su hermano.

Salió de casa y caminó rápidamente, queriendo llegar lo antes posible. Las luces de la casa de los Tomlinson se encontraban apagadas, por lo que dudó unos segundos en tocar, pero finalmente lo hizo. Louis le abrió la puerta y le hizo pasar en una muda invitación, posteriormente subieron a la habitación del mayor y entonces Harry entendió el mensaje que le había enviado.

— Te lo dije. –señaló el mayor encendiendo un cigarrillo, apoyándose en el marco de la ventana abierta.

Harry no sabía por dónde comenzar para poder procesar lo que veía. La habitación olía a marihuana, alcohol y encierro. Louis estaba frente a él iluminado tenuemente por aquellas luces de navidad de un solo color que colgaban sobre su cama. Su rostro se veía cansado, incluso el menor se atrevería decir que se encontraba más delgado. Sus ojos se veían apagados y bajo estos, sombras de un color oscuro se dejaban notar.

— ¿Qué sucede, Lou? –preguntó en un susurro.

— Se fue. –respondió de la misma manera mirando a través de la ventana.

— ¿Evan? –Louis asintió.

— Se fue. –repitió el oji-azul un poco ido.

— Louis, ¿qué pasó? –Harry caminó hasta él y lo enfrentó tomándole de los hombros.

— Me dejó. –en el rostro del mayor no había expresión alguna y eso al oji-verde le dolía. Le dolía ver a Louis en ese estado. – No sé qué pasó, sólo… tuvimos otra discusión y se fue. No lo he visto ni sabido nada de él durante una semana y media y… -su voz se quebró.- duele, duele como no te imaginas. – Oh, créeme que sé cómo duele, pensó.

— ¿Te golpeó? –preguntó.

— ¿Eso qué importa? –soltó fastidiado apagando el cigarrillo y tirándolo fuera.

— Me importa.- respondió siguiéndolo hasta la cama donde el mayor se acostó y tapó hasta la cabeza. – Vamos, Lou, no te pongas así conmigo. –Pidió sentándose a su lado, pero no hubo respuesta.- Por favor, Louis. –intentó nuevamente, comenzando a oír sollozos.

Harry le destapó la cabeza y le acarició el cabello. Bajó un poco más las mantas y entonces Lou se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo fuertemente mientras lloraba. El oji-verde correspondió el abrazo y continuó con las caricias silenciosamente, dejando que el oji-azul sacara todo lo que tenía dentro, que limpiara su alma de toda la basura que lo estaba consumiendo.

— Tengo tanto miedo. –le oyó decir.

— ¿A qué le tienes miedo, Lou? –preguntó.

— No quiero estar solo, Harry. No me gusta estar solo. –respondió entrecortadamente.

— No estás solo. –le respondió él. Louis se enderezó y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

— Eres tan bueno conmigo. –Susurró acariciándole el cabello.- No merezco esto. No merezco tu atención. Es decir… tú no deberías estar aquí. Deberías estar pendiente de tu vida. No de mí y mi mierda. –dijo con pena.

— Pero quiero estar aquí contigo. –Le respondió.- Y claro que mereces esto. Mereces esto y más, Louis. Mucho más, sólo que aún no te das cuenta. –señaló en voz baja ante la cristalina mirada del mayor.

— No, no merezco nada. Soy sólo un pedazo de mierda más en este mundo. –soltó frunciendo el ceño y despegando su mirada de Harry.- Estoy tan podrido, Harry… todo dentro de mí está tan podrido. –farfulló acomodándose en la cama. – Hay tanto odio… -Harry sabía, estaba consciente de cuánto odio sentía Louis hacia sí mismo y era algo que jamás podría entender, algo que jamás entraría en su cabeza. – Todo está tan jodido… yo estoy tan jodido.

— No, no lo estás. –le susurró él sobre el oído.

No hubo respuesta por parte del mayor, al parecer se encontraba demasiado cansado para protestar. Harry se acomodó a su lado y le acarició el cabello y el cuello, trazando imaginarias figuras en él con la yema de sus dedos, muy delicada, casi imperceptiblemente.

— Eso se siente bien. –oyó que decía el oji-azul con un hilo de voz. – No te detengas, por favor.- pidió.

El oji-verde sonrió con ternura y no se detuvo, siguió acariciándole hasta que estuvo seguro de que Louis se había dormido. Depositó un pequeño beso en su sien y escribió una notita prometiendo volver al día siguiente.

~

En la mañana le pidió a Louis que le acompañara al zoológico ya que necesitaba observar algunas aves y no sabía de otro lugar que le sirviera. No era una salida realmente romántica o algo por el estilo, pero algo diferente quizás ayudaría a Louis a distraerse un poco.

— ¿Un trabajo de aves? ¿Estás jodiendo? –preguntó un divertido oji-azul.

Harry le miró serio. Le gustaba ver a ese chico sonriente, a ese chico alegre, pero sabía que detrás de esa sonrisa, había algo roto, y eso no le gustaba. No le gustaba que Louis escondiera cuando estaba mal porque eso lo haría explotar en algún momento, tal como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

— La clase de ciencias, Louis. –dijo un tanto avergonzado.

— Oh, okay, okay. –profirió mientras caminaban a la parada del autobús. - ¿Y has estado leyendo libros y eso? –inquirió en el mismo tono burlesco.

— Ahá. –El mayor soltó una risa. - ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso? Es sólo un trabajo y me ha parecido bastante entretenido en realidad.

— Es que… ¿aves? No lo sé, panteras, leones, tigres, pero, ¿aves? Es algo bastante aburrido. –soltó.

— He aprendido bastante. –Louis rodó los ojos y decidió cambiar de tema.

Una vez en el zoológico, se entretuvieron un buen rato viendo a un montón de animales antes de pasar al sector de las aves. Harry nunca había visto aquellas especies de las cuales había estado leyendo en vivo y en directo, y le parecían hermosas. Buscó la oropéndola dorada, aquella que más se parecía a Louis, y cuando la encontró, se maravilló.

Estuvo bastante rato intercambiando miradas entre el pájaro y el oji-azul quien se entretenía mirando a las demás especies.

— Hey, ¿qué sucede con esta? –preguntó el mayor.

— Te pareces a ella. –dijo Harry con una tierna sonrisa. El oji-azul le miró extrañado y luego miró al ave.

— ¿A mí? ¿De qué hablas? –averiguó con curiosidad.

— Son sólo tonterías. –dijo el menor evitando el tema.

— ¡Oh, Harry! No puedes ir por ahí diciendo que me parezco a un ave sin responderme el por qué. –reclamó.

— Lou, en serio, son estupideces. –iba a avanzar, pero el mayor se lo impidió.

— Dímelo, quiero saber. –pidió en tono serio. Harry suspiró. ¿Cómo podría decírselo sin exponerse? Okay, no había nada muy comprometedor en la comparación, pero, vamos, eso sonaría extraño.

— La primera vez que te vi, fue mientras jugabas. Recuerdo haber pensado que eras muy bueno, rápido, estratégico y ágil, como el ave. –dijo simplemente.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué más? No puedes decirme que sólo por eso me encuentras parecida a ella en particular. –reclamó, y esa era una de las cosas que odiaba respecto al oji-azul; odiaba que no se conformara con respuestas simples, que siempre intentara indagar más allá. 

— Dios, Louis… -dijo con frustración clavando su vista en el suelo.- Tu piel es dorada, al igual que la de ella, los rayos del sol se reflejan en ti y a veces parece que eres parte de él. –susurró soltando posteriormente un suspiro.

Eso había sonado más cursi de lo que había deseado.

Levantó la vista, encontrando los ojos azules de Louis, los cuales parecían buscar algo en su mirada. El castaño el miraba curioso, como intentando descifrar algo en un silencio absoluto. Luego de unos segundos en los cuales sostuvieron sus miradas, Louis le abrazó fuertemente. Harry correspondió el abrazo aspirando el exquisito olor a vainilla que emanaba del cuello del mayor.

El resto del paseo no hablaron demasiado. Harry estaba avergonzado por lo que había dicho, y Louis intentaba pensar que lo que había visto en los ojos del menor, no era lo que creía. No podía ser.

Cerca de las siete decidieron volver a casa y se despidieron incómodamente. Había tensión entre ellos y todo se debía a lo que Harry había dicho.

— Uhm, Harry –le llamó una vez que se había separado y el menor se dirigía a su casa. – La pasé muy bien hoy. Gracias. –sonrió tímidamente.

— No fue nada. –correspondió con la misma sonrisa y volteó para seguir su camino.

Aquella noche, Harry se acostó a dormir con una extraña sensación en el pecho, y no sabía si atribuirla directamente a lo que había hecho, sentía que había algo más. No era una sensación para nada agradable.

A la mañana siguiente todo fue un lío. Su padre le dijo que debían ir al hospital porque al parecer habían encontrado a su hermano y se hallaba allí. Se vistió rápidamente y emprendieron camino. Al llegar, preguntaron por él y se tardaron un buen rato en decirles que efectivamente Evan se encontraba allí, pero en el edificio de enfrente. Entonces salieron del hospital y cuando se encontraron frente al edificio, la sangre de ambos se congeló al ver que se trataba de la morgue.

Ninguno lo podía creer. No sabían qué hacer exactamente. Harry no quiso entrar, odiaba ese lugar, por lo que tuvo que ser Robin quien entrara para averiguar qué ocurría realmente.

Harry creyó que sería cuestión de entrar y verificar que había un error en la situación, pero al parecer no era así, ya que su padre tardó más de veinte minutos en salir, y una vez que lo hizo, se veía pálido, su rostro no dejaba notar ninguna expresión y eso le puso nervioso.

— Era él. Tu hermano. Está… -No pudo continuar de hablar porque su voz no se lo permitió. No rompió en llanto, pero sus labios tiritaban, todo su cuerpo lo hacía. Harry no podía creerlo, no podía ser. Su hermano no podía estar muerto, era… imposible.

— ¿Qué pasó? –no pudo formular otra pregunta, su cabeza no se lo permitía ya que aún no lograba procesar bien lo dicho por su padre.

— ¿Sabías que se drogaba? –preguntó su padre. Harry sabía que su hermano fumaba marihuana, pero esa no podía ser su causa de muerte, ¿verdad?

— Fumaba marihuana. –respondió.

— No, drogas de verdad. Drogas duras. –Su rostro se tensó. ¿Drogas duras? No, él nunca lo notó.

Luego todo se volvió confuso, como si las cosas pasaran demasiado rápido para que su impactado cerebro lo pudiera procesar. Su padre hablaba, pero él no lograba oírlo, y es que aún no lo podía creer.

No se llevaban bien, Evan era un imbécil, pero de todas maneras era su hermano, quien cuando pequeños curaba sus rodillas cada vez que caía accidentalmente de la bicicleta o quien golpeaba a los chicos que le molestaban. Quien siempre estuvo para defenderle y para protegerlo. Las cosas no fueron iguales cuando crecieron, pero… dios, era su hermano y nada nunca podría cambiar eso.

Una vez en casa, sabía que tendría que informarle a Louis sobre lo ocurrido, pero no sabía cómo lo haría. Caminó hasta su casa y fue Jay quien lo recibió, subió y encontró al oji-azul tocando piano con una radiante sonrisa. Verlo ahí le sacudió el corazón e hizo flaquear sus piernas.

Cuando Louis notó su presencia, le sonrió, pero su sonrisa no duró más de tres segundos al notar su demacrado rostro.

— Harry, ¿qué pasa? –inquirió el mayor llegando hasta él. ¿Cómo se lo diría? ¿Cómo le diría que su hermano, el chico al cual él amaba, estaba muerto? ¿Cómo?

Y no supo cómo lo logró, pero lo hizo. Era como si su cuerpo actuara por iniciativa propia. No supo qué palabras habían salido de su boca exactamente, todo lo que sabía es que tenía un frágil cuerpo temblando y sollozando entre sus brazos, aferrándose fuertemente a su camisa.

— ¿Sabías que se drogaba? –No era el mejor momento para preguntar, pero de todas maneras lo hizo.

Louis se separó de él sin dejar de llorar y levantó la manga de su polerón, dejando expuesto su antebrazo, logrando que el menor notara dos pequeños pinchazos.

_Heroína._

— Cuando se enteró de que yo lo hacía, también quiso hacerlo. –Harry no podía creer lo que oía.- Intenté detenerlo, no quería que jodiera su vida como yo lo había hecho con la mía, pero… no me escuchó.

Louis lloraba desconsoladamente, y Harry volvió a abrazarle no sabiendo qué más hacer. Louis estaba mal, muy mal, antes de su hermano, antes de aquella tormentosa relación. Estaba tan roto, tan dañado, que Harry no sabía si su intento por repararlo daría resultado, pero eso no significaba que no lo intentaría.

Louis había dejado de volar hacía un buen tiempo, había caído y todavía no lograba levantarse. Algo había golpeado tan fuerte a Louis, que le había hecho caer, y Harry averiguaría qué había ocurrido.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? –preguntó Harry. Louis se separó un poco y secó sus lágrimas.

— Es la única manera que tengo para lidiar conmigo mismo. –Susurró.- No lo hago siempre. Sólo cuando siento que ya no puedo más. –Louis notó la preocupación en el rostro de Harry.- No te preocupes por eso ahora. –murmuró.

Harry sólo suspiró y lo volvió a estrechar entre sus brazos.

El oji-verde aún no lo sabía, pero prontamente al retomar su libro, se daría cuenta que el oji-azul esta vez se parecía a un vencejo, un ave que se mantenía en el aire mucho más tiempo que sus pares, debido a sus frágiles extremidades que cada vez que tocaban el suelo, le hacían tremendamente difícil emprender vuelvo nuevamente.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, él procuraría hacer que aquel pequeño pajarito que se hallaba refugiado en sus brazos, volara nuevamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los Kudos <3


	4. The Bird

El funeral para él había sido como una especie de extraño sueño surreal. Había mucha gente, parientes que no veía hace años, amigos de su hermano, algunos compañeros de Universidad e incluso amigos suyos de la escuela que él no sabía por qué estaban allí. Sin embargo, él no se sentía parte del momento que todos vivían, en realidad se sentía ajeno a ellos, ajeno al sentimiento de tristeza que se podía sentir en el aire.

 

La imagen de Louis, apartado de todos, se le antojaba abstracta. Sus ojos azules parecían idos, él parecía estar en otro lugar, no allí con ellos llorando la muerte de Evan. Se veía sereno, impávido observaba desde fuera aquel triste cuadro del cual todos ellos formaban parte.

 

De alguna forma, creía que él y Louis se sentían de la misma manera. Había algo que lo hacía sentirse correspondido con él, y no sabría explicarlo. Sólo lo sentía, era algo que estaba allí y… era frustrante no poder entenderlo.

 

Louis le miró y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, para posteriormente voltear y retirarse del lugar. Él tuvo el impulso de seguirlo, pero pensó que tal vez, Louis quería estar solo, aunque eso quizá no era muy bueno, y después de lo que el castaño le había mostrado, probablemente él debería sentir miedo cada segundo que Louis se encontrara solo. Sin embargo, sabía que nada le ocurriría. Y para eso tampoco había explicación, sólo… lo sabía.

 

Luego de eso, pasaron tres semanas en las que nuevamente no había tenido noticias del mayor. Aquellas semanas habían sido realmente terribles. Recién hace dos semanas había podido llorar la muerte de Evan. Recién hace dos semanas lo había asimilado y…dolía. Incluso él y su padre habían comenzado a ver a una sicóloga, y eso les estaba haciendo bien.

 

Respecto a Louis, claramente se había marchado a Londres, ya que todos debían volver a clases, pero le perturbaba el hecho de que Louis no contestara ni sus mensajes ni sus llamadas.

 

Fue un par de veces a casa de Jay y ella le había dicho que hablaba periódicamente con Louis y que se encontraba bien, aún algo conmovido con todo el asunto de la muerte de Evan, y que probablemente aquella era la razón por la cual no se comunicaba con él.

 

Harry quiso considerar aquella una posibilidad, pero de todas maneras lo extrañaba. Extrañaba su voz, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cálida piel, su pequeño cuerpo fundiéndose en el suyo en uno de los tantos abrazos de conforte que ambos se habían entregado.

 

Lo que Harry sentía por Louis, iba más allá de un amor no correspondido. Harry lo amaba tan intensamente que ya ni siquiera dolía, ni siquiera era capaz de sentirlo, porque eso se había apoderado de él con fuerza, haciéndose parte de él mismo.

 

No lloraba por él, no sentía que el aire se le escapaba al no saber de él ni ese tipo de estupideces cursis. Él más bien, no se preocupaba de sí mismo y los sentimientos que sentía hacia el castaño. No se encerraba a sufrir en su habitación, a llorar sobre su cama porque el chico del cual estaba enamorado se encontraba lejos. En realidad lo que le molestaba y le dolía, era aquel sentimiento de preocupación al no saber qué sucedía con Louis. Él no necesitaba que Louis le correspondiera, eso no le importaba, lo único que quería y necesitaba, era saber que el oji-azul se encontraba bien, y era por eso que se encontraba en la estación de trenes dispuesto a ir en su búsqueda.

 

El viaje se hizo eterno, como si los segundos, los minutos y las horas pasaran más lentamente de lo normal, y estaba seguro que mirar su móvil a cada momento, no ayudaba demasiado.

 

Una vez en la ciudad, buscó el departamento del oji-azul, dando con él en pocos minutos gracias a que éste se encontraba en el centro de Londres. Buscó su apellido en los diferentes timbres de la entrada y lo presionó, percatándose de que se encontraba temblando. Era tanta su ansiedad que ni siquiera había notado lo nervioso que se encontraba.

 

— ¿Sí? –respondió la apagada voz del mayor.

 

— Hey, Louis, soy yo… -fue lo único que pudo decir. No hubo respuesta, en cambio, oyó el timbre que abría la puerta.

 

Subió hasta el piso catorce y buscó el apartamento de Louis, quien lo esperaba en la puerta.

 

Sin embargo, antes de entrar, se quedó observándole un momento: la imagen de Louis que tenía en frente, era la misma imagen con la que se encontró aquel día en que supo que Evan le había dejado. Sólo estaba vestido con una camisa blanca considerablemente más grande que su cuerpo y unos boxers negros. Sus ojos pequeños e hinchados, con tenues sombras bajo ellos. Su cabello estaba desordenado y probablemente sucio también.

 

Una vez procesada la imagen, ingresó y le abrazó.

 

— Te extrañé. –susurró sobre su oído, pero no hubo reacción por parte del oji-azul. Harry se separó y notó que el chico llevaba la manga izquierda de la camisa a medio bajar, como si hubiese querido ocultar algo, pero el tiempo no se lo había permitido. – ¿Estás drogado? –preguntó con angustia, tragando saliva fuertemente. Louis suspiró y Harry se alegró de ver alguna señal de vida.

 

— No. – respondió escondiendo la mirada en el suelo para posteriormente dirigirla a su habitación, cuya puerta se encontraba entreabierta. Harry le siguió mirada. – Llegaste justo cuando iba a hacerlo. –respondió enfrentándole. – Tú… ¿no deberías estar en clases? –preguntó confundido.

 

— Es sábado, Lou. –contestó él.

 

— Oh, yo… he estado un poco perdido. –susurró, y Harry creyó que ni siquiera Louis sabía cuán perdido ha estado todo este tiempo.

 

El oji-verde fijó su vista en el otro brazo del mayor cuya manga también se hallaba un tanto levantada, dejando notar su muñeca adornada por un cardenal de color morado. Quiso preguntar, pero una voz que no conocía les interrumpió.

 

— ¡Hey, Louis! –llamó un chico saliendo de la habitación. Era alto, quizás un poco más que Harry e iba vestido sólo con unos jeans desgastados. Su torso desnudo dejaba notar un cuerpo tonificado y bien marcado. Su cabello era negro y tenía unos ojos celestes muy brillantes. - ¿Ya está el desayuno, cariño? –preguntó yendo hacia ellos, abrazando a Louis por la espalda, entrelazando sus manos en el bajo vientre del mayor y depositando un beso en su mejilla. - ¿Quién es? –preguntó con una adorable sonrisa. El menor sintió que se iba a desvanecer en ese mismo momento. No se sentía bien.

 

— Él es… Harry. –Dijo Louis casi con dolor.- Él es Alex, un amigo. –señaló no muy convencido.

 

— ¿Amigo? ¡Me ofendes, corazón! –Exclamó el muchacho.- Un gusto. –Alex soltó a Louis y le extendió su mano a Harry, quien sin ganas, correspondió el gesto. – Espera, Harry… -repitió el chico.- ¿Él es el hermano de tu ex? –preguntó. El rostro de Louis se tensó y asintió levemente. – Oh, amigo, cuánto lo siento. –lamentó Alex. El oji-verde sólo asintió. – Los dejaré solos, creo que deben conversar. Nos vemos luego, cariño. –El peli-negro besó la sien de Louis y se separó para tomar una polera que se encontraba en el sillón. Se la puso y salió del lugar.

 

— ¿Quién es él? –preguntó Harry.

 

— Un amigo. Estamos… saliendo o algo así. Nada serio. –respondió evitando la mirada del menor.

 

— ¿Él te hizo eso? –inquirió con su vista clavada en la muñeca de Louis, quien le miró con horror para posteriormente cubrir su muñeca con la otra mano. – Contéstame, Louis. –pidió.

 

— Fue sin querer. –susurró. Harry iba a protestar, pero Louis le detuvo.- Es sólo que a veces no se mide mientras… -suspiró.- mientras tenemos sexo. –dijo con un hilo de voz.

 

Harry no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sentía tanta ira en su interior, tanta impotencia, tanta pena… ¿Cómo era posible que Louis pudiera seguir soportando aquellos tratos? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué se dañaba a sí mismo de esa manera? ¿Por qué parecía buscar aquel tipo de relaciones?

 

Por una parte, Harry quería tomarlo entre sus brazos y acariciarlo hasta que sus manos se gastasen. Susurrarle cuán maravilloso era hasta que su voz se apagara debido al cansancio. Cuidar de él hasta cuando el mundo se lo permitiese… Pero por otro lado, quería tomarlo por los hombros y gritarle que estaba mal, que no podía seguir permitiendo que le hicieran eso.

 

— Déjame verte, Louis. – pidió Harry en un susurro. El oji-azul le miró sin entender. – Quítate la camisa, quiero ver tu cuerpo. –demandó.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Para qué? –preguntó con voz errante.

 

— Por favor, bebé, déjame verte. –pidió nuevamente con mayor suavidad, acercándose a Louis, desabotonando la camisa blanca poco a poco, descubriendo la piel del dorada del mayor. Louis simplemente se dejó mientras tímidas lágrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus orbes.

 

Una vez la camisa estuvo completamente abierta, Harry se la quitó, dejándola caer sin cuidado alguno al suelo descubriendo por completo el torso del mayor. Sus orbes verdes recorrieron el pequeño cuerpo que ahora se encontraba más delgado, incluso sus costillas se comenzaban a marcar siniestramente. Por todo su torso había señales de golpes y algunos rasguños, mientras que a cada lado de su cadera se dejaban notar un par de moretones más.

 

Harry acarició cada cicatriz, cada contusión, cada herida con la yema de sus dedos, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

 

— Detente. –pidió Louis alejándose un poco.

 

— ¿Por qué lo permites, Louis? Necesito que me respondas. –Harry lo tomó por la cintura.- ¿Por qué, bebé? ¿Qué es eso que tanto te atormenta? ¿Qué es lo que no te deja ver cuán perfecto eres? –Las palabras salían solas. La voz del menor se colaba por los oídos de Louis, provocándole querer suspirar. Sus brazos se sentían tan cálidos, tan cómodos… la sola presencia de Harry le traía calma, le hacía sentir bien, le hacía sentir querido.

— No sabes lo que dices. –susurró cerrando sus ojos.

— Respóndeme, Lou. Necesito saber. – El mayor se acurrucó en el pecho del oji-verde y suspiró.

Así estuvieron durante un largo rato, abrazados sin decir una palabra. Harry le daría tiempo a Louis para que pudiera preparase para contarle, para por fin deshacerse de aquello que tanto daño le había hecho. Luego de los sollozos, Louis dijo que iría a darse un baño, a lo que el menor asintió para posteriormente verlo desaparecer.

Harry aprovechó de ordenar un poco el lugar y cocinar algo para ambos. Quería que Louis se sintiera bien, se sintiera cómodo, después de todo, lo que iba a hacer, era algo realmente importante. 

El menor sabía que a Louis le gustaba el chop suey de pollo, y por suerte, encontró todos los ingredientes que necesitaba, por lo que cuando el oji-azul hizo aparición en el comedor, Harry lo esperaba con dos platos servidos. Louis sonrió tímidamente y tomó asiento.

— Huele delicioso. –señaló Louis.

— Espero que no sólo huela bien. –dijo Harry haciendo que el oji-azul soltara una pequeña carcajada que él adoró.

Después de un tranquilo almuerzo sumido en un comodo silencio, ambo se quedaron mirando. Louis podía sentir la preocupación en los ojos del oji-verde y se sentía mal por eso. Él no quería causar preocupación en el menor. Si no había respondido ni sus mensajes ni sus llamadas, era porque quería mantenerlo lo más alejado posible de él y de su mierda. No quería contaminar a Harry, no lo quería hacer partícipe de su vida. El menor era demasiado bueno, demasiado puro y perfecto para un chico como él.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? –preguntó el mayor con gesto cansado.

— Porque me preocupo por ti, porque te quiero. –respondió Harry.

— No tienes que estar aquí. Tienes que estar en casa, preocuparte de tu padre, de tus estudios, de conseguir un chico, no sé… pero tu lugar no es aquí. No debes preocuparte por mí. –dijo Louis.

— Y tú no tienes, no debes, permitir que te dañen, que hagan lo que quieran contigo. Tú tienes que darte cuenta de lo valioso, de lo maravilloso que eres. –contraatacó el oji-verde.

— Merezco cada una de las cosas que me han ocurrido, Harry. –suspiró. – Tú no sabes…

— No, no lo sé, por eso quiero que me cuentes.

— No es tan fácil. –sonrió con tristeza. – Yo… esto viene de hace muchos años. –Partió.- Cuando era un niño, vi a papá maltratar a mamá más veces de las que puedo recordar. Primero fueron gritos, luego insultos, y un día finalmente la golpeó. –La voz de Louis era neutra. – La golpeaba cada vez que discutían. Yo sólo observaba, incapaz de defender a mamá. Incapaz de detener a Mark, guardando la rabia, la impotencia y la frustración en mi interior. ¿Entiendes lo que es para un chico de diez años ver cómo tu padre golpea a tu madre y que no puedas hacer nada para detenerlo? Fui un cobarde de mierda… -rió amargamente. – Si bien todo acabó cuando papá murió en aquel accidente automovilístico, las imágenes siempre estarán presentes en mi cabeza, recordándome lo cobarde que fui, lo inútil que fui. Mi madre sufría, lloraba cada vez que creía que nadie la veía, pero yo siempre lograba captar aquel sufrimiento en su mirada, aquel dolor… y no era capaz de aliviarlo, de defenderla. –Dijo con angustia.- Permití que la maltratara como se le antojara, que abusara de ella en formas que ni siquiera me atrevo a recordar…-El estómago de Harry se contrajo ante aquella revelación.- Y por eso me odio como no te imaginas –su vista perdida se fijó en Harry. - ¿Puedes entender ahora por qué merezco cada uno de los golpes? Merezco todo esto y más. –terminó diciendo.

El menor se levantó de la mesa y lo envolvió en sus brazos, besando su cabello.

— Sólo tenías diez años, no había nada que pudieras hacer. – susurró.

— Hay tanto odio, tanto dolor…

— Debes sacarlo. –señaló el menor. – Debes sacarlo y permitirte ser feliz.

— No, no puedo. No lo merezco. –negó fuertemente.

El corazón de Harry se encontraba contraído. Le dolía ver a Louis así, le dolía saber por todo lo que tuvo que pasar, le dolía que se dañara por sentirse culpable cuando no debería hacerlo…

Le dolía darse cuenta que la jaula nunca fueron otros, sino que el mismo Louis había construido su propia jaula y lo peor era que creía no merecer salir de ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer *:


	5. The Cage

The Cage

 

Harry decidió pasar el fin de semana allí con Louis. Al principio el oji-azul no estaba muy convencido, no sabía qué tan buena era aquella idea; que Harry estuviera allí durante cuarenta y ocho horas, le ponía nervioso. Él no quería que el menor viera la mierda en la cual solía sumergirse a diario, no quería desilusionar aún más al oji-verde.

 

Sin embargo, la compañía de Harry le hacía tan bien que ni siquiera sentía la necesidad de meter heroína en su sistema. Era como si Harry fuera algún tipo de sedante que mantenía lejos el dolor y todo lo que sentía dentro.

 

— ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? –preguntó Louis apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba Harry y en la cual se había colado la noche anterior. El menor se encontraba tendiendo la cama, por lo que la voz de Louis le sobresaltó un poco.

 

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –inquirió él poniendo las últimas almohadas para dirigirse hasta el mayor y depositar un tierno beso en su frente.

 

— Es sólo que… no puedo creer que estés aquí cuidando de mí. –susurró con una linda sonrisa en el rostro.

 

— ¿Estás bien con eso? –Preguntó.- ¿Estás bien con el hecho de que esté aquí para cuidar de ti? –formuló correctamente. Louis parpadeó repetidamente.

 

— Uhm… aún creo que no deberías estar aquí y eso, pero… me haces sentir bien. Me gusta estar contigo. Me haces bien, Harry. –terminó diciendo.

 

— Es lindo oír eso, ¿sabes?

 

Harry no sabía cómo es que había soportado aquella cercanía sin volverse loco. Quizá lo había soportado porque no había estado pensando en él y en sus deseos, sino que en Louis y en sus problemas. Había estado pendiente de él en todo momento, asegurándose de que no metiera mierda en su organismo otra vez, pero sabía que era algo que no serviría de mucho, ya que él se iría aquella tarde, y Louis quedaría solo otra vez allí, y probablemente volvería a dejar que lo maltrataran y…

 

— ¿Qué sucederá cuando me vaya? –averiguó el oji-verde. El rostro del mayor cambió, se tornó sombrío, como desconcertado.

 

— No había pensado en ello. –Aceptó.- No había querido pensar en ello. –se corrigió.

 

— Lou, necesito saber si de verdad deseas dejar todo esto que te atormenta atrás. – Louis le miró sin entender.- Porque… sabes que todo eso que sientes y piensas respecto a ti, está mal, ¿verdad? – El mayor negó.

 

— No, Harry, no está mal. –Mordió sus labios.- ¡Claro que no!

 

— Louis, por favor. –Harry lo tomó de las mejillas y le obligó a mirarle.- Me duele todo esto que te haces a ti mismo. Dios, me frustra no poder mostrarte lo que yo veo en ti. –suspiró.

 

Louis le miró directamente a los ojos, dudando si preguntar o no lo que tenía en mente.

 

— ¿Podrías…? ¿Podrías decírmelo? –inquirió titubeante con una avergonzada sonrisa. Harry sonrió dulcemente.

 

— Veo a un chico maravilloso, cariñoso, dulce, cortés, amable, de risa fácil, guapo, inteligente… de hermosos y cautivantes ojos azules, de bella sonrisa y melodiosa voz. Frágil como un pájaro, atrapado en sí mismo, en sus miedos, creando una jaula con ellos. –Los ojos de Louis brillaban expectantes. Quería oír más.- Te mostraré.

 

Harry recordó que hacía un tiempo, en una feria, había comprado un taumatropo, uno de aquellos juegos de ilusión en los que había un pájaro y una jaula en una misma lámina, pero en distintas caras. Lo sacó de su mochila y se lo mostró a Louis.

 

— Este eres tú. –señaló al pájaro libre. – Y esto es lo que has hecho con tus miedos, tu dolor y todo eso que está mal dentro de ti. –Explicó señalando la jaula del lado contrario.- Entonces haz provocado la ilusión. –dijo haciendo girar el taumatropo. – En realidad no estás en una jaula, pero sí necesitas despojarte de lo que te atormenta, para que puedas volar libre. – Louis sintió algo removerse en su pecho, como una especie de gozo, de alegría que estaba seguro jamás había sentido. – Necesitas salir de esa jaula y volver a volar, Lou.

 

— Gracias, Harry. –dijo abrazándole. – Gracias por estar aquí conmigo. –Louis besó el cuello del menor suavemente, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Harry.

 

Al separarse, la distancia entre ellos era mínima. Ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro sobre sus labios. Para el oji-verde aquella era una tortura, pero se sentía tan bien estar tan cerca de Louis, oler su aroma, sentir su corazón latiendo casi a la par con el suyo, mirando aquellos ojos azules a una distancia poco prudente.

 

Sin preverlo, la boca de Harry fue capturada por unos finos y torpes labios, cuyo dueño se encontraba más que nervioso. El oji-verde abrió sus ojos hasta donde sus párpados se lo permitieron, encontrando los de Louis que le miraban con un brillo especial, sin embargo, los orbes azules se cerraron en señal de entrega total al contacto entre ellos. Harry también cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de los labios de Louis haciéndose de los suyos, sintiendo su sabor, su textura, descubriendo su boca, cada rincón de aquella dulce boca que desde hacía años soñaba con probar.

 

Harry tomó la nuca de Louis y acarició su cabello, mientras las manos del mayor le tomaban de las mejillas y acariciaban el sector con una ternura infinita.

 

Al separarse, ambos se miraron sonrientes, sintiendo como si aquel beso hubiese hecho explotar una bomba de emociones dentro de cada uno. Harry podía notar algo nuevo en los ojos de Louis, había algo especial en ellos… Por otro lado, Louis pareció entender por fin correctamente la mirada del menor.

 

— ¿Me amas, Harry? –preguntó en un dulce susurro.

 

— Desde que puedo recordar. –Dijo con soltura. La situación era extraña, pero familiar. Como si supiesen que iban a terminar de esa manera algún día, como si siempre hubiesen estado esperando por eso.

 

— Ahora lo puedo ver en tus ojos. –Dijo Louis acariciando el rostro del menor.- Por fin puedo entender que no era pena o lástima… siempre has estado ahí, siempre eso que sientes ha estado ahí y yo jamás fui capaz de darme cuenta. –señaló. – Ahora lo sé porque también lo siento. Dios, probablemente también ha estado ahí siempre. –Harry sintió otro estallido de felicidad en su interior.

 

Volvieron a besarse suavemente, disfrutando de la sensación de conforte que les brindaba aquel íntimo contacto. Era algo tan lindo, tan dulce, tan delicado que ambos se veían como dos niños recién aprendiendo a besar. Para Harry así se sentía, era como si fuera la primera vez que besaba a alguien, mientras que para Louis, aquella acción le transmitía calma, calidez, amor, protección… los labios de Harry se sentían como su hogar, como si siempre hubiese pertenecido a ellos, pero jamás se hubiese dado cuenta.

 

El día se les pasó rápido, más de lo que hubiesen deseado. El oji-azul no quería que Harry se fuera, pero sabía que no podía pedirle que se quedara allí; el oji-verde tenía que ir a la escuela, y por supuesto, tenía que hacerle compañía a su padre quien probablemente aún se encontraba sumido en la tristeza de haber perdido a uno de sus hijos.

 

Eran las seis de la tarde y ambos se encontraban en una pequeña cafetería comiendo pastel de frambuesa. Harry sentía que Louis quería decirle algo, pero que no se atrevía. Lo notaba por la manera en que mordía su labio inferior, y por cómo le miraba por el rabillo del ojo para luego suspirar. 

 

— ¿Qué pasa, Lou? –preguntó tomando la mano del castaño por sobre la mesa.

 

— Nada, es sólo que… no quiero que te vayas. –Harry sonrió tiernamente. – Sé que no puedes y que en realidad no es tu deber quedarte, pero… -suspiró nuevamente.- no quiero estar solo. –Confesó.- No quiero despertar solo nunca más, Harry. Te quiero conmigo y sé que esto es extraño, rápido si lo quieres así, pero… dios, esto es tan extraño. –rió con nerviosismo buscando las palabras correctas para expresarse. - Siento que mi lugar está contigo. Te quiero, te quiero demasiado. Quizá siempre te quise de esa manera, pero nunca me di cuenta. Estaba tan hundido, tan ciego pensando toda esa mierda que jamás dejé que esto saliera. –dijo mirando los cuadros del mantel de la mesa. – No sé si pueda hacer esto solo.

 

— Ya estuve pensando en eso. –Señaló el oji-verde con dulzura.- Quizá podría terminar la escuela aquí. No lo sé, podríamos vender la casa en Doncaster y venir a vivir aquí. No será algo inmediato, pero nos serviría a todos. Cambiar de aires siempre es bueno. –Terminó guiñándole un ojo a Louis.- Además yo tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti. – Los ojos del mayor se iluminaron y sonrió ampliamente.

 

— ¿Hablas en serio? Dios, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando. –Louis sonaba emocionado.- Nunca… nunca pensé que alguien podría hacer algo así por mí. –dijo confundido.

 

— Eres hermoso, Louis. –Harry le besó la mano.

 

El oji-azul le miró impresionado. Jamás nadie le había hablado en la manera en la que Harry le hablaba. Jamás nadie le había mirado en la manera en la que Harry le hacía, era algo más que amor, era admiración, devoción y eso hacía que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y se sintiera pequeño ante aquellos lindos y expresivos ojos verdes.

 

Louis se sentía como un adolescente enamorado por primera vez, y lo más seguro es que esto se debiera al hecho de que sus anteriores relaciones no había sido basadas en el amor, si no en violencia y abusos. Ésta era la primera vez que Louis se permitía amar y ser amado sanamente.

 

Luego de terminar el pastel, se dirigieron a la estación de trenes. En el camino hablaron sobre la vista que Louis debía a hacer a un sicólogo. El mayor le miró con cierto recelo, ya que la idea no le gustaba del todo, pero lo haría por Harry y porque realmente deseaba comenzar a vivir una nueva vida alejado de todo lo que alguna vez fue.

Con la promesa de que el oji-azul conseguiría un sicólogo lo antes posible y llamarse a diario –y varias veces-, se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo y tímido, pero cálido, beso en los labios.

 

— Avísame cuando llegues a casa, ¿sí? –pidió el castaño, a lo que él asintió.

 

— Nos vemos pronto. –se despidió Harry para abordar el tren.

 

Al llegar a casa, Harry encontró a su padre en el sillón durmiendo con la televisión encendida. Sonrió y lo tapó con una frazada. Luego le envió un mensaje de texto a Louis avisándole que ya había llegado a casa, a lo que el menor respondió que se iría a dormir, y que le deseaba dulces sueños. Harry sonrió y le deseó que tuviera una buena noche.

 

Posteriormente el oji-verde fue hasta la cocina y preparó la cena.

 

— Huele muy bien, Harry. –el menor sonrió al recordar que eso era lo mismo que Louis le había dicho cuando había cocinado para él. – Te ves contento. ¿Hay algo de lo que me deba enterar? –preguntó su padre poniendo el mantel y los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

 

— Todo a su tiempo. No seas impaciente. –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

 

— Se trata de Louis, ¿verdad? –insistió.

 

— Robin, no seas impaciente. – le retó el menor a lo que su padre respondió con una risa cansada.

 

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, ambos se sentaron a la mesa. Robin estaba expectante, curioso por lo que su hijo tuviera que contarle, ya que a juzgar por la enorme sonrisa en el rostro del menor, claramente se trataban de buenas noticias, y eso era algo que le vendría muy bien.

 

— Vamos, muchacho, quiero saber. –le presionó en tono amable.

 

— Uhm… -no sabía cómo empezar.- Conoces a Louis hace un tiempo. Sé que le tienes cariño, y sé también que siempre supiste que algo no andaba bien con él. –Robin asintió.- Él ya me dijo todo. –Señaló buscando cómo seguir.- No sé cómo pasó, pero las cosas sólo se dieron y estamos juntos o algo así. –Dijo no muy convencido.- Sabes que este sentimiento siempre estuvo dentro de mí, y al parecer esto también estuvo siempre dentro de él. –Harry sentía que lo que decía no tenía ni coherencia ni cohesión alguna, pero se encontraba nervioso. Habían ocurrido cosas muy importantes ese fin de semana, cosas muy lindas que sentía que no podía expresar con palabras.

 

— ¿Estás seguro que lo de ustedes está bien? Es decir… él estaba con tu hermano y que de pronto esté contigo, es algo extraño. –señaló su padre.

 

— Lo sé, pero como te digo, las cosas se dieron y… tendrías que habernos visto. –Dijo estúpidamente.- Él está solo allá y necesita compañía. Tiene problemas y sé que solo nunca logrará superarlos. –Siguió.- Estaba pensando que nos haría bien mudarnos. Londres es muy bonito, es grande. Podríamos vender la casa e irnos. Quizá podrías poner por fin tu propio local de autos… -Robin le miraba atento a la propuesta. – Piénsalo, papá, sería un nuevo comienzo para todos.

 

Su padre no dijo nada, y eso desalentó un poco a Harry, pero no se daría por vencido aún. No seguiría insistiendo esta vez, dejaría que su padre primero lo pensara y podrían hablar de ello otro día.

 

~

 

Desde que había vuelto de Londres, hablaba con Louis tres veces al día: Al despertar, a la hora de almuerzo y cuando ambos ya se encontraban en casa, lo cual ayudaba mucho al mayor a no sentirse tan solo, y distraerse un rato oyendo la voz de Harry era definitivamente una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer.

 

Claro que había días en los que Louis se desanimaba y gracias al cielo, no se lo guardaba y se lo contaba a Harry, quien, como por arte de magia, hacía que cualquier mala sensación se esfumara tan sólo siendo sincero y mostrando sus sentimientos.

 

__

_— Eres hermoso, Louis. Te amo, te amo como te imaginas. –Aquellas palabras eran como la medicina de Louis. Oírlas de los labios del menor, hacía que todo pareciera mejor.- Eres maravilloso, eres perfecto, bebé._

 

_Louis sólo sonría desde el otro lado de la línea deseando algún día poder creer en las palabras de Harry._

 

Louis había conseguido hora para hablar con un sicólogo el día sábado y eso tenía muy contento a Harry. El oji-azul también le había contado que no se había inyectado porque no había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo, lo cual también era muy bueno.

 

— Igual no es como si fuera un adicto, ya sabes. Sólo lo hacía de vez en cuando. –se rió un poco.

 

— Lo sé, cariño, no tienes que decírmelo.

 

— De todas maneras es complicado sin ti. –señaló Louis. – En la Universidad el día pasa muy rápido, pero cuando llego a casa las horas pasan lentamente. Está frío y el silencio me vuelve loco. –Harry sonrió.

 

— Tranquilo, estaré allí mañana por la tarde. –La semana para ambos se había hecho muy larga, pero por fin era jueves.

 

— Lo sé y estoy muy contento por ello. –Dijo el mayor.- Oh, por cierto… adopté un gato. –Mencionó.- Hoy llovió muy fuerte y cuando volvía de la Universidad lo encontré todo mojado a un costado de la calle. Es pequeño y… no lo sé lo traje a casa para cuidar de él, supongo. –Harry quiso suspirar y gritar a los cuatro vientos cuánto amaba a ese chico.

 

— Eres maravilloso, bebé, hermoso. –dijo con una sonrisa.

 

— Suena tan lindo salidos de tus labios que ya comienzo a creerlo. –susurró avergonzado. - Creo que has abierto un poco la puerta de la jaula. –por el tono de voz utilizado, Harry supo que el mayor sonreía, y aquellas palabras, le habían hecho sonreír a él también, ya que sabía que abrir la puerta de la jaula, era dejar que por fin Louis volara libre y feliz.


	6. Just Love

Después de clases, pasó a su casa a buscar ropa para luego ir a la estación de trenes y emprender su viaje hacia Londres. Sin embargo, no contaba con que su padre estaría esperándolo en casa con una muy buena noticia.

 

— Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste el otro día. –Partió su padre.- Y decidí que es una muy buena idea.- el rostro de Harry se iluminó con una linda sonrisa. – Hay un muchacho en el trabajo que está interesado en comprar una casa aquí, ya que acaba de mudarse desde Cheshire. –Señaló.- Así que… no lo sé, este fin de semana ve si puedes encontrar alguna escuela donde terminar el año y… una casa. –Harry abrazó su padre con efusividad.

 

— Muchas gracias, papá. –dijo sobre el hombro de Robin.

 

— Busca un lugar grande y muy central. Quiero intentar lo del taller. –Harry asintió sin borrar la enorme sonrisa de su rostro.- Ya vete, Louis debe estar vuelto loco esperándote. –El menor depositó un beso en la mejilla de su padre y se dirigió a la estación.

 

Durante el trayecto hasta Londres, Louis lo llamó en tres oportunidades sólo para preguntarle cuánto le quedaba de viaje, lo cual hacía que Harry esbozara una tierna sonrisa al oír a un impaciente oji-azul desde el otro lado de la línea.

 

Cuando al fin llegó, Louis le esperaba en el andén con una enorme sonrisa. Se veía bien, mejor que la última vez que lo había visto. Vestía un suéter color beige, sobre este un abrigo negro, y unos jeans celestes.

 

— Hey, te extrañé. –susurró sobre los labios de Harry para luego besarle intensamente.

 

— Y yo a ti. –dijo en medio del beso.

 

Hacía mucho frío para estar fuera, por lo que decidieron ir rápidamente al apartamento. Louis había planeado ver películas, por lo que había comprado cosas saladas, idea que no le agradó mucho al menor, quien prefería las cosas dulces, por lo que de todas maneras tuvieron que salir a comprar caramelos para Harry.

 

— No puedo creer que prefieras las cosas dulces. –dijo Louis en tono gracioso mientras caminaban por los pasillos del supermercado. 

 

— Hey, yo no puedo creer que prefieras las cosas saladas. –le respondió el oji-verde haciendo una mueca de asco que desató la risa del mayor. Harry le miró, se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda.- Eres adorable… -depositó un beso en su mejilla- aunque te gusten las cosas saladas. –acotó.

 

— Eres un idiota. –le respondió el oji-azul con una sonrisa avergonzada en los labios.

 

Cuando al fin compraron lo que Harry quería –llámese chocolates, bombones, galletas- volvieron al departamento.

 

— Hey, mira quién está aquí. –dijo Louis abriendo la puerta para encontrar a un pequeño gatito color gris.

 

— ¿Ya le pusiste nombre? –preguntó Harry tomando las bolsas que el mayor llevaba en sus manos para que este pudiera tomar al felino en sus brazos.

 

— Noup. ¿Quieres ayudarme? –preguntó siguiendo al menor hasta la cocina. Harry dejó las bolsas y les miró a ambos.

 

— ¿Es hembra? –preguntó el oji-verde.

 

— Ahá. –asintió el mayor.

 

— Uhm… no lo sé. Soy malo en estas cosas. –rió el oji-verde. - ¿Évy? –preguntó. – Es corto y femenino. Creo que es un buen nombre para un gato. –argumentó escuetamente. Louis rió.

 

— Sí, me gusta. Évy. –repitió mirando a la felina que se dejaba dócilmente.

 

Louis le dio comida y leche y luego la dejaron durmiendo en la caja de arena que el oji-azul le había comprado hacía unos días. El menor miró a la gatita y soltó una carcajada. El oji-azul le miró extrañado.  
— Es gracioso. ¿Seremos como esos tipos que adoptan mascotas y cuidan de ellas como si fueran sus hijos? –preguntó en tono gracioso. Louis estaba confundido. En realidad no lo había pensado así.  
— Ni siquiera había pensado en ello. –Confesó.- Pero es una linda idea. Me gusta. –sonrió besando la mejilla de Harry.  
Louis no sabía qué película preferiría Harry, por lo que le dio una lista muy variada donde el oji-verde podía elegir desde comedia romántica hasta terror.

 

Al final, el oji-verde decidió que la película que verían sería Restless. Había leído de ella en una revista y le causó curiosidad, por lo que pensó que sería una buena opción. Louis estuvo de acuerdo y ambos se acomodaron en el sillón cubriéndose con una manta para disfrutar de la película.

 

En cuanto comenzó, ambos supieron que no habría un buen final, pero aun así continuaron viéndola.

 

— Hey, la chica tiene un libro de pájaros. –señaló Louis levantando su cabeza para mirar a Harry. – Oh, Harry, por favor nunca me digas que tienes alguna enfermedad horrible como ella. –pidió el menor.

 

— No digas tonterías, Lou. –se burló el menor en tono tierno.

 

Louis volvió a su lugar en el pecho de Harry y continuaron mirando la película. Conforme ésta avanzaba, Louis se iba aferrando más al cuerpo del menor, quien notaba cuán afligido se encontraba. Había dolor y desesperación en su mirada.

 

— Bebé, tranquilo, es sólo una película. –le susurró cuando el castaño comenzaba a sollozar.

 

— Pero es triste. No tendrías que haber elegido algo tan triste. –reprochó limpiando sus lágrimas con un extremo de la manta. Harry le besó el cabello.

 

Ya para el final, los sollozos de Louis acabaron en una linda sonrisa. El final no había estado tan mal e incluso se le había antojado bastante bonito y tierno y dentro de todo.

 

— Okay, eso fue muy triste. –dijo Harry limpiando dos pequeñas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Louis asintió.

 

— Pero fue lindo después de todo. –Louis se enderezó y vio al menor llevándose un bombón a la boca. - ¿Están buenos? –preguntó con una sonrisa. Sus ojos aún estaban un tanto aguados debido al reciente llanto, pero también se encontraban más claros.

 

— Ahá. –respondió tragando. Louis se acercó y le besó saboreando su boca, intentando descifrar de qué estaba relleno el bombón que había comido el oji-verde. 

 

— Uhm… ¿cognac? –preguntó separándose sólo un par de centímetros. Harry asintió.

 

Louis volvió a atacar sus labios, esta vez con un poco más de rudeza, lo cual sorprendió al menor, sintiendo posteriormente una sonrisa en los labios del castaño. Louis se posicionó a horcajadas sobre Harry, lo cual le sobresaltó ya que definitivamente no esperaba eso. Si Louis seguía besándolo y moviéndose sobre él de esa manera, no podría responder por sí mismo…

 

— Louis, no… -dijo alejándose un poco. Los ojos del mayor mostraban confusión.- No hagas eso. – pidió soltando un suspiro frustrado.

 

— ¿Por qué? –Preguntó extrañado.- ¿Acaso no…? –Dudó en preguntar.- ¿No te sientes atraído a mí de esa forma? –inquirió sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se teñían de un fuerte color escarlata.

 

— El problema es que me provocas muchas cosas. –Susurró.- Bebé, te quiero, pero no quiero que hagas esto porque sí. No sé, no es necesario. –dijo acariciado sus mejillas.

 

— Pero yo sí quiero. Sí quiero estar contigo. –respondió Louis besando el cuello de Harry. –Quiero que me ames, bebé. –murmuró el oji-azul sobre el oído del menor.

 

Harry reaccionó ante la petición y comenzó a besar tímidamente el cuello del mayor. Harry jamás había estado en esa situación antes, es decir, sí, había estado con chicos, pero nunca había llegado a algo más allá de manoseos.

 

Louis se separó un poco y masajeó sus hombros mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos. Se besaron otra vez, y Louis aprovechó de colar sus manos bajo el suéter del menor, causándole un escalofrío debido a lo gélidas que éstas se encontraban. El mayor se deshizo rápidamente del suéter y la polera de Harry, dejando su torso desnudo. Harry se levantó y Louis contempló su larga y esbelta figura bien trabajada.

 

— Eres hermoso… -susurró el mayor con la vista perdida en el torso de Harry mientras acariciaba con la yema de sus manos la piel de éste. – Tan hermoso.

 

Louis le miró y Harry atacó sus labios con desesperación, para luego tomarle de las caderas. Louis comprendió lo que Harry quería: cargarlo hasta la habitación. Una vez allí, Harry recostó a Louis sobre la cama y se quitó los pantalones para luego comenzar a deshacerse de la ropa del oji-azul en medio de besos y caricias.

 

Las manos de Harry parecían danzar sobre su cuerpo, quitando cada prenda con agilidad y delicadeza. Una vez que ambos se encontraron en igualdad de condiciones, los ojos verdes del menor se pasearon por todas aquellas marcas que aún conservaba la piel del oji-azul. Aún había unos pequeños moretones que no lograban irse definitivamente. Harry besó cada zona afectada, haciendo que el menor suspirara ante el contacto de los labios de Harry con su piel. Cada beso, cada caricia estaba cargada de un amor tan profundo e infinito, que Louis no cabía dentro de sí mismo. Harry le trataba como si se tratara de un objeto frágil que fuese a quebrarse ante cualquier brusco movimiento, y eso se sentía tan bien… las manos de Harry sobre su cuerpo se sentían tan suaves, tan tiernas, tan familiares.

 

Harry fue descendiendo por el tronco del mayor hasta llegar a la parte baja de su vientre, deteniéndose más del tiempo que a Louis le hubiese gustado. Harry besó y se atrevió a morder levemente aquella zona, haciendo que el oji-azul se sintiera desfallecer. Eso estaba siendo demasiado para él.

 

Cuando Harry por fin bajó un poco más, miró a Louis, como pidiendo permiso para deshacerse de sus boxers, a lo que el rostro del mayor gritaba que sí, provocando una risita por parte del rizado. Louis gruñó avergonzado y tapó su rostro con una almohada.

 

— Bebé, déjame verte, por favor. –pidió Harry levantando una de sus manos para quitar la almohada del rostro del mayor quien no aflojó su agarre. – Lou… por favor, quiero ver tus ojos cuando haga esto. –Louis ahogó un pequeño gemido en la almohada para finalmente soltarla dejando ver su rostro tímido.

 

Harry le quitó los boxers y los tiró a un lado. De pronto los nervios se hicieron presentes, cayendo en cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraba. Louis notó lo que sucedía y estiró una de sus manos hasta alcanzar la mejilla del menor para acariciarle dulcemente. Se miraron durante unos segundos y Harry sonrió para luego tomar el sexo del mayor entre sus manos y consentirlo.

 

Louis tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, prácticamente enterrándose en la almohada mientras cerraba sus ojos y mordía su labio inferior. No podía creer que sólo las manos de Harry sobre su miembro le hicieran sentir de esa manera. Y en realidad no era sólo eso, no era solamente un tema físico, Harry le hacía sentir bien por todo lo que transmitía con cada acción.

 

— Harry… -jadeó al sentir la lengua del menor sobre su entrepierna, probándolo.

 

Louis apretó las sábanas bajo sus manos y aspiró una gran bocanada de aire. Posteriormente Harry introdujo todo su miembro en su boca y los gemidos ya fueron imposibles de ahogar. Uno a uno salían de su boca sin control alguno, acompañado de jadeos y una que otra maldición.

 

— Espera… -pidió el oji-azul sintiendo que acabaría más rápido de lo que esperaba si Harry continuaba así. El menor le miró y Louis hizo que subiera hasta su altura para besarlo. - Quiero que… lo hagas. –susurró sobre los labios.

 

— ¿Estás seguro? Jamás he hecho esto, Louis.- aceptó avergonzando.

 

— Entonces estoy seguro de que quiero ser el primero. –dijo con una sonrisa para luego besarlo.

 

Louis hizo que cambiaran de posición, quedando él sobre Harry. Besó su cuerpo, marcándolo con algunas mordidas, provocando los jadeos del menor. Bajó hasta sus boxers y los quitó sin dejar de mirarle, sobreexcitado por la expresión en el rostro del oji-verde. Comenzó a acariciar su miembro aumentando la velocidad de sus manos cada vez que Harry respondía fuertemente a sus estímulos.

 

— Ya. –le frenó el menor jadeante. Louis soltó una pícara sonrisa. - ¿Tienes preservativos? –inquirió en un susurro. El mayor asintió y se acercó hasta el oído de Harry.

 

— Pero quiero sentirte, bebé. –Susurró.- Ámame, Harry. –repitió.

 

Volvieron a cambiar de posición y Harry lo besó con fiereza para luego separarse y entrar en Louis. El mayor sentía ternura al ver el rostro acomplejado del menor al no saber cómo proceder, por lo que fue él quien le guió, soltando un grito una vez que estuvo dentro.

 

El menor le preguntó si estaba bien y él asintió incitándolo a seguir. No era la primera vez de Louis, por lo que el dolor que sintió era bastante mínimo. Las primeras embestidas fueron lentas, pero conforme ambos se acostumbraron al cuerpo del otro, éstas fueron aumentando en frecuencia y velocidad.

 

Harry cerró sus ojos entregándose a la sensación de felicidad y satisfacción que le abrigaba. Louis no quería dejar de mirarle, se negaba, Harry se veía tan lindo, sus labios sonrojados entre abiertos y sus músculos tensándose sobre él, definitivamente era una imagen que deseaba guardar por siempre.

 

Sin embargo, sus ojos se cerraron aunque no quisiera, cuando Harry encontró aquel punto dentro de él enviando oleadas de placer a todo su cuerpo.

 

— Tócame. –pidió Louis cuando sintió que le faltaba poco. El menor le miró, sonrió y le besó mientras una de sus manos las bajaba hasta el sexo del mayor.

 

El cuerpo de Louis se tensó, acabando en la mano del oji-verde, quien ante la imagen del rostro de Louis deshaciéndose en sus brazos, se vino dentro de él.

 

Ambos se recostaron y se besaron, disfrutando de los espasmos que invadieron sus cuerpos.

 

— Eso fue hermoso. –susurró Louis acariciando el cabello del menor. – Perfecto… como tú. –dijo con una sonrisa.

 

— Te quiero tanto. –Harry le besó suavemente.- Gracias por esto. Fue hermoso. –repitió.

 

Harry se durmió prontamente sin importarle lo sucio que se entraba. Pero Louis no pudo dormir, en cambio, se quedó observando el rostro del menor, acariciándolo con sus finos dedos, no pudiendo creer lo lindo que había sido todo. Había sido maravilloso, perfecto, lejos una de las experiencias más lindas de su vida.

 

Había amado intensamente a Harry aquella noche, y él se sintió amado de la misma manera por el lindo chico de ojos verdes que dormía profundamente a su lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer *:


	7. Liberté

Antes de lo que se imaginaron, ya se encontraban viviendo en Londres. Su padre había arreglado los papeles de la casa en menos de una semana y había renunciado a su trabajo. Robin había ahorrado dinero durante algún tiempo y eso fue suficiente para poner su propio taller automotriz, lo cual le permitió la independencia laboral.

Harry dejó la escuela en su ciudad natal para matricularse en una de la ciudad que lo había aceptado sólo por ser un muy buen alumno, ya que no solían recibir a nuevos estudiantes a esas alturas del año.

— Los chicos aquí son muy distintos. –le había dicho Louis mientras miraban televisión acurrucados en el sillón de su apartamento.

— ¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió el menor.

— Se te tirarán encima, Harry. –dijo en tono infantil. El oji-verde notó a lo que se refería.

— Sólo tengo ojos para ti, Lou. –Harry le besó la frente.

— ¿Lo juras? –inquirió el oji-azul.

— Lo juro.

Louis cada vez se liberaba un poco más de sí mismo y en gran parte se debía al tratamiento sicológico que estaba recibiendo. Sin embargo, era un chico inseguro y temía que Harry lo dejara por alguien mejor y sin tantos problemas como los que él tenía. Y a pesar de que sabía que el oji-verde probablemente merecía algo mucho mejor que él, no podía dejarlo ir. Era egoísta de su parte, sí, pero no sabría si podría continuar sin Harry, y siendo justos, tampoco quería averiguarlo.

— Deja de pensar en eso, ¿sí? –Harry le besó la frente.- Ven, vamos a preparar la cena. Papá no tarda en llegar. –ambos se levantaron del sillón, haciendo que Évy, que se encontraba recostada junto a ellos, se removiera también. Louis la tomó entre sus brazos.

— Hey, amor, ¿cómo te fue ayer con los exámenes? –preguntó el oji-azul mientras caminaban a la cocina.

Harry estaba a punto de terminar la escuela y estaba viendo la posibilidad de entrar a la Universidad en la cual estaba Louis para cursar la carrera de medicina.

Había semanas en las que el menor pasaba más tiempo en casa de Louis que en su casa, lo que sucedía cuando no tenía mucho que estudiar. En cambio, no se veían durante días cuando Harry debía rendir exámenes muy importantes.

— Bien, supongo. Creo que valió la pena no haberte visto durante toda la semana.

— No puedo creer que esté saliendo con un futuro doctor. – dijo Louis graciosamente con Évy en sus brazos, mirando a Harry quien sacaba todos los ingredientes que necesitaría para preparar la cena.

— Ni siquiera me han aceptado aún. –suspiró Harry.

— Te aceptarán. Estoy seguro. –indicó el oji-azul.

— Eso espero. Lou, deja en paz a la gata. –le retó cuando vio que el pequeño felino sólo quería arrancar de los brazos de su dueño.

— Gata mañosa. –bufó Louis dejando a Évy en el suelo.

— En serio, Louis, ¿cuántos años tienes? –se burló. El castaño le sacó la lengua- Tu padre viene con Emma esta noche, ¿verdad? –inquirió cambiando el tema.

— Así es. –asintió Harry. Emma era una “amiga” de su padre, ya que en realidad, ambos estaban seguros de que había algo más entre ellos, pero Robin aún no se los confirmaba. El oji-verde estaba contento con el hecho de que su padre pudiera rehacer su vida, después de todo, era joven aún.

Entonces decidieron apostar: Según Harry, su padre aún no se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso con la mujer, por lo cual para él no significaba mucho que la llevara a casa. Por otro lado, Louis estaba convencido de que aquella noche se les daría una noticia importante.

El timbre sonó.

— Debe ser papá.- señaló el oji-verde. Louis abandonó la cocina y fue a abrir la puerta.

— Hey, muchacho. –Oyó Harry desde la cocina mientras servía los platos.- Ella es Emma. Emma, él es Louis.

— Es un placer –saludó Louis. – Oh, ¿quién es esta pequeña? –preguntó el oji-azul con un tono de voz más que adorable. Harry quiso averiguar qué sucedía afuera.

— Es mi bebé, Juliett. No podía dejarla en casa. Lo siento. –se lamentó la mujer sinceramente.

— No, está bien. ¿Puedo cargarla? –Emma lo dudó.

— No es muy fácil tratar con ella. –advirtió pasándole a la bebé, quien apenas vio el rostro de Louis se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

— Hola, preciosa. –Le habló a la pequeña quien rió al escuchar su voz.- Vengan, Harry está en la cocina. –Caminaron por el pasillo e ingresaron.- Harry, amor, mira –dijo el oji-azul con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro señalando a la bebé. El oji-verde sintió algo removerse en su pecho ante la hermosa escena de su novio con un bebé en sus brazos.

Así eran los sábados y domingos por la noche. Robin, Louis y Harry cenaban juntos y conversaban acerca de la Universidad, la escuela y el trabajo. Sin embargo, ahora había dos nuevas integrantes en la familia, ya que Robin había llevado a Emma para presentarla derechamente como su novia.

— ¡Gané! –exlcamó Louis mirando a su novio con aires de suficiencia.

— Sí, ganaste, bebé. –suspiró él con una sonrisa. Emma y Robin les miraron sin comprender, por lo que ambos tuvieron que explicar la situación.

— Dios, papá, tardaste un tiempo. –bromeó Harry.

— ¡Sí que tardó! –aceptó Emma, desatando la risa de todos.

— ¡Hey! –se quejó Robin.

Robin también se sentía feliz. Estaba feliz de ver la hermosa y sana relación que tenía su hijo y Louis. Al principio había tenido miedo. No quería que Harry saliera lastimado, ya que sabía lo mal que estaba Louis, porque su hijo se lo había contado en un acto de confianza antes visto muy pocas veces, ya que el menor era reservado en lo que a sus cosas se refería, por lo que Robin al enterarse de lo que ocurría con el oji-azul y ver lo enamorado que estaba Harry, no le quedó más que apoyarlos, y hasta el momento las cosas iban de maravilla.

Además, había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a una hermosa mujer con la cual compartir su vida, y aunque recién comenzaban, él tenía fe en que las cosas irían bien.

Una vez terminada la cena, comenzaron a hablar sobre Emma. Harry y Louis tenían mucha curiosidad y era gracioso ver cómo los papeles estaban un tanto invertidos, ya que esta vez era el oji-verde quien hacía las preguntas a la novia de su padre.

— El padre de Juliett, apenas supo que estaba embarazada se marchó y nunca quise saber de él. Después de todo, nuestra relación no había sido nada buena. –Louis sintió cierta correspondencia con lo que Emma contaba y entendió completamente. La bebé comenzó a llorar interrumpiendo la conversación. – Oh, cielo, no. Debe tener sueño. –señaló la mujer.

— Si quieres puedo recostarla en nuestra cama. –Se ofreció Louis de inmediato.

— Sí, yo te ayudaré. Ya regresamos. –dijo Harry.

Louis tomó a la bebé en sus brazos y esta se calmó inmediatamente, acurrucándose en el cuello del oji-azul. El oji-verde sonrió con ternura. El oji-azul tenía un cierto encanto con los niños.

— Amor, la recostaremos en el centro. Pon almohadas alrededor en forma rectangular. –indicó el castaño en un susurro y su novio así lo hizo. – Bien, cariño, hora de dormir. –farfulló recostando a Juliett entre las almohadas para luego taparla con una manta. Iba a salir de la habitación cuando sintió a Harry retenerlo.

— Eso ha sido hermoso. –susurró el menor a tan sólo centímetros de sus labios. – No sabes la emoción que me ha dado verte con la bebé en brazos. –le besó sintiendo la sonrisa de Louis. – Te amo, Lou, te amo tanto.

— Yo también te amo, Harry. Mucho, más de lo que puedes llegar a imaginar. –Le correspondió.- Ahora vamos, tu padre y Emma nos esperan.

Al volver al comedor, se encontraron que con Robin y Emma ya habían servido el postre: una torta de chocolate que ellos mismos habían llevado.

Compartieron entre risas y anécdotas, mientras Emma no perdía oportunidad para alabar el carisma que Louis tenía con los niños, haciendo enorgullecer a su novio, quien le sonría de manera cómplice.

Louis estaba contento. No, Louis estaba feliz. Estar con Harry era algo que le había cambiado la vida drásticamente. Él lo hacía sentir feliz, querido, amado, y aunque claro, algunas veces discutían o se enojaban, no podían estar mucho tiempo separados, porque habían desarrollado una cierta dependencia sana hacia el otro.

Cada vez que Louis miraba a Harry, le daba gracias al cielo por permitirle estar a su lado.

— ¿Estás bien, bebé? –preguntó el oji-verde mientras le tomaba por la cintura, apoyando su pecho en la espalda del mayor.

Robin, Emma y Juliett habían dejado la casa hacía unos minutos y el oji-azul estaba tomando su infaltable taza de té antes de dormir en el balcón del departamento.

La noche sobre Londres era agradable, pero un viento frío soplaba suavemente causándole escalofríos.

— Bastante bien. –respondió apoyando su cabeza en el cuello del menor. – Tú me haces bien, me haces feliz. –dijo Louis con una sonrisa en su rostro. 

— Y tú me haces feliz a mí, Lou. No tienes una idea de lo agradecido que estoy de poder estar junto a ti. – Dijo Harry sobre su oído para luego besarle la sien.

Permanecieron así durante un rato, en silencio, sólo oyendo el silbido del viento al pasar y el de sus tranquilas respiraciones.

— Creo poder comenzar a volar otra vez, Harry. –murmuró Louis con sus ojos cerrados. – Se siente bien. Se siente bien ya no estar encerrado… - Harry sonrió sobre el cuello del mayor.

 

— Volaremos tan alto como queramos, ya verás. –prometió el oji-verde sintiendo cómo Louis sonreía y depositaba un beso sobre su cuello, sintiéndose completamente libre al fin. – Sólo debes extender tus alas, amor…

:*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a quienes leyeron *:  
> lotoflove<3


End file.
